


Family Bliss

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Merlin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Children, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: It was requested by my sister to have a pregnant Eggsy with Merlin singing 'Country Roads' to their unborn baby. Well here it is. Short and sweet.





	Family Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KathleenlovesMerwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenlovesMerwin/gifts).



> For my sister who deserved something that would make her happy <3.

Feeling a hand pressed firmly against his swollen stomach Eggsy woke blinking up to see his mate looking down on him. A smile pulled at his lips as Merlin bent down to kiss them softly. Eggsy purred with contentment as Merlin scented him.

“Ye smell like chocolate with a hint of hazelnut,” Merlin murmured against his neck.

Smiling Eggsy leaned into the embrace, “Hazelnut, must be our daughter.” He heard Merlin hum an agreement.

Turning to the side Eggsy scooted his back against Merlin’s chest. Strong arms pulling him closer a palm expanding across his abdomen rubbing soothingly.

Merlin felt a strong kick against his palm, “Someone is awake. Would ye like to listen to some music my love?”

“No Ian. Please, no more country roads,” Eggsy begged.

“Hush she loves it.” Eggsy could hear the smile in Merlin’s voice. Merlin shifted reaching for the headphones and music player he kept on the bedside table.

When Eggsy was first pregnant with their son, Lee, Merlin had bought the player and headset big enough to expand over his mates tummy. Merlin was insistent their pups become accustomed to their Da’s favorite singer.

Placing it gently onto Eggsy, he turned it on to John Denver ‘Country Roads’. Merlin began to hum to the tune as it could be easily heard coming through the headphones.

Lying on his back Eggsy felt their baby do somersaults in the womb. Their daughter was far more active than her brother was. Eggsy closed his eyes shaking his head as Merlin continued to hum to the song.

“Told ye she liked it,” Merlin commented, “Country roads, take me home, to the place I belong.” He sang his deep voice vibrating through Eggsy’s chest.

Eggsy placed his hand on Merlin’s head to stroke it. A scent emitting off of Merlin that Eggsy recognized as the one he reserved for their kids. Sighing to himself Eggsy began to drift off to sleep.

 

Moments later Eggsy was woken by the sound of feet running down the hallway. The bed shook with Merlin’s laughter.

“Da!” Lee called from the other side of the door.

“Better go let him in, he’ll just bang on the door if you don’t.” Eggsy said nudging Merlin’s shoulder.

Merlin hefted himself out of bed to let their son in. He opened the door to find a blue eyed, dark brown haired Lee staring up at him.

“Uppy Da,” Lee raised his arms above his head, smiling when his father obliged and lifted him up.

Merlin scented him and placed a kiss to Lee’s cheek. He walked to the bed depositing their boy in the middle. Eggsy was now in a sitting position.

“Not tired anymore little man?” Eggsy asked as Lee snuggled into his side.

“Nope,” the three year old answered followed by a yawn.

Eggsy laughed and scented Lee, “Come on, let’s get some more sleep.” He was feeling more tired lately as the pregnancy progressed.

Slinking further down to a lying position Eggsy pulled Lee closer burying his face in the crook of his son’s neck. He breathed in the chocolate-orange scent of their son. Eggsy was lulled into sleep listening to Lee’s soft breathing.

Merlin draped an arm across Lee and rested in on Eggsy’s hip. He squeezed it causing Eggsy to crack an eye open, his lips lifted in a small smile.

“What?” Eggsy asked.

“Nothing. Have I told ye how happy I am?” Merlin whispered.

Eggsy’s smile grew, “I’m happy too, Ian.”

“I love ye,” Merlin leaned over to kiss Eggsy, careful not to wake their now sleeping boy.

Returning the kiss and resting his head back on the pillow Eggsy closed his eyes, “I love you too.”


End file.
